The Beautiful Wonders of Wonderland
by Lil Hamari
Summary: There will be various poems of our favorite roleholders and who can forget about our little foreigner.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first poem I wrote about in _**"The Beautiful Wonders of Wonderland," **_and I hope you guys like it. Oh ya and I do not own HnKnA. If I did than Boris would have end up with Alice than Blood.

Wonderland

Where's the Wonder of Wonderland?

Where the mad hatter is throwing a mad tea.

As the queen of heart is beheading heads,

That leads to Ace getting lost again.

As for the white rabbit is searching for Alice,

She is back home, where Julius is.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is the real first poem of _**"The Beautiful Wonders of Wonderland," **_I just wrote the other one for fun. This poem is told in **Alice POV **when she is kidnap by Peter. Hope you guys like it cause I sure had fun writing this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA but QuinRose does.**

Down the Rabbit Hole

In her garden,

She fell asleep,

Till she saw a white rabbit

With a waistcoat,

She could not ignore.

Though, she tried to close her eyes once more,

But the white rabbit wouldn't let her so.

"_Oh dear," _she thought.

"_It seems I'm hallucinating," _she thought worriedly.

As she was dwelling on her thought,

The white rabbit picked her up,

Without a blink of an eye.

Till she realized what happened,

It was too late,

For they fell down a rabbit hole.

"_I'm going to die," _she thought out loud,

"_With the white rabbit without a doubt."_

But the white rabbit was all laugh and play,

Thinking it had gone mad.

Just when she thought that the fall would not end

She saw a light in the end.

"_This is all the rabbit fault," _she said once more,

"_But at least I won't die alone."_

And she closed her eyes once more.

_**Author Notes: **_Poor Alice, she thinks she's going to die but instead she's going to Wonderland. Where the fun never ends.

-Sigh-

So guys what did you thought? Did you like it or not? Oh ya and the next poem will be about Peter love for Alice. Aww, I just love when Peter always confess his love to Alice but always get a punch instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Peter pops out of nowhere-**

**Peter: This poem is dedicated to Alice!**

**Me: And where did you come from?**

**Peter: In Wonderland of course.**

**-Awkward Moment-**

**Me: Okay, this is getting awkward. **

**Peter: Oh ya and I'm here to do the disclaimer …**

**Me: Than do it cause you're wasting my time!**

**Peter: Jeeze woman just calm down. Lil Hamari doesn't own HnKnA but QuinRose does!**

Peter Love

Alice, my love

I wish you love me

As much as I do

For my love to you

Is ever so true

No one can love you

As much as I do

For my clock truly tick

When I'm with you

So Alice, my love

I'll wait for you

No matter what

I'll always love you.

**A/N: Aww, I find this poem so cute. Though I did try my best to capture Peter feelings for Alice but I'm not sure if I did. Oh well, as long as I tried.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't going to post another poem till tomorrow but what the heck, I just love writing. Okay, I was kind of stuck on who to write about. In the beginning, I thought it will be fun to post it in order like who Alice met first but then I remember that I have nothing for Blood or the Bloody Twin though I still love them. So, I'm making it in random and please enjoy.**

**Blood: **_**The young miss doesn't own HnKnA or me but QuinRose does.**_

**Me: **_**Hey, that's mean!**_

**Blood: **_**Just start the poem miss, so I can drink some tea. –Walks away-**_

Never Trust a Smile

A smile spread upon his lips,

Which was false to you and me.

For in his mind there was a twist,

Of dark intension he plans to mix.

So no men to know his wild thoughts,

He spread a smile upon his lips.

**A/N: Truth be told this took me 2 long hours to write and look how short it is. I'm a bit disappointed of myself. I feel I could have made it longer or better but for some reason I would have been sad if I let this poem go to dust. So that means that I'm going to write another poem about Ace and his "adventures" as he calls it. So any thoughts about this poem or any request? If not then I'm off to Wonderland.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, welcome back for another poem. I took some time righting this one and I think I got the character in check if not than oh well I tried. That's all that matters. Other than that, please enjoy.**

**The Bloody Twins: Pretty lady doesn't own HnKnA but QuinRose.**

A Clock

Tick Tock

Another clock

That is broken

That needs to be repair

So a new life can be born

And replace the faceless that passed away

That's the Clock-maker role

Which is a task he can hold.

As long as his clock keeps ticking away

There will be another clock

That needs to be repair.

**A/N: So did I character in check? Did you guys like it or not? If so than click the pretty button that says review. Thank you! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elliot: Finally someone knows that I'm a dog. -cries of joy- **

**The Bloody Twins: Stupid rabbit we all know that you're a rabbit. **

**Elliot: Shut up you Bloody Twins. This is my moment to shine.**

**Me: Can someone just do the disclaimer?**

**-Ace pops out of nowhere-**

**Ace: I'll do it! Lil Hamari doesn't own HnKnA but QuinRose does!**

**Elliot, The Bloody Twins and Me: WTF**

* * *

><p>Elliot March<p>

A mutant dog I am

With big long ears

To hear so far

But a rabbit I'm not.

I don't like carrots

As you can see

Nor I love the Bloody Twins.

Though I do love carrot dish

And I follow the hatter wish

So a rabbit I'm not, as you can see

But a mafia dog

Who loves carrot dish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay another poem! So what did you guys thought? Was it good or bad, so please review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa Minna! O-genki desu ka? Denki desu. Okay so this poem is based on Alice when she had broken up with her ex-boyfriend who resembles a lot like Blood, so I hope you guys like it cause I sure did! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA but QuinRose does!**

Alice

Who would have thought the person I love would be a complete jerk  
>who would have thought that my love would be a complete waste<br>who would have thought that love isn't really a fairy tale  
>who would have thought that I'll end up broken and alone<br>Crying for the love I never had when I was with you  
>wishing I had never met you or fallen in love with you<br>when I found out you loved my sister more then you will ever be with me


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I wrote another poem but this time it's the Queen of Heart! The feminist woman! I'll be honest you guys won't believe how many times I had to rewrite her poem. I have so many different versions but in the end I liked this one the best. Hope you guys did too! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA but QuinRose does!**

* * *

><p>The Queen of Heart<p>

The Queen of Heart is a woman in power

A feminist who frowns down on men

Who needs no men to rule her country

A woman who isn't afraid to behead anyone head

To show whose boss

She is a powerful figure around all women

Like a delicate rose that has thorns

To show that they're not completely defenseless

That's the full power of the Queen of Hearts

A woman who holds control

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can read this poem in 3 different versions, in the left, in the right and all together. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I hope you like this poem since it's the Jokers we're talking about! I think this is one of my best poems I written so far but in the same time I find it a bit sad. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA but QuinRose does! **

* * *

><p>The Joker and the Warden<p>

Twins is what we are

For two half makes a whole

Like yin and yang

That's why we have

The joker and the warden

So we can balance Wonderland

The joker is the foolish clown

Who make others laugh and play

While the mouthful warden

Put the faceless in their place

It's the rules of Wonderland

Or else other twins

Will replace our roles

For no mistakes

Can be made

In the game we play

It's the reason why we exist

The joker and the warden

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R! Thank you!**


End file.
